ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10,000 VS Ultimate Blight!
Ben 10,000 VS Ultimate Blight! 'is the 62th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben joins his older counterpart for the battle of a lifetime. Ultimate Blight has return and is ready to have his revenge on both on them. But now he's more vicious, brutal and deadlier then ever. Plot "This is the end, Cooper! You must have know I should find you. So, just give me the Ultimatrix and I maybe let live to tell the story." Ultimate Blight looks at a beaten, older Cooper. "Now, you no longer can rely on my niece to save your hide." "If you think I let you win!" "Always the hero talk, you were never a true hero, you know!" Cooper smiles at him: "Oh yeah? How does this sounds? Ultimatrix Self Destruct instant: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0." The Ultimatrix explodes and destroys the cybernatic arm. "It was my only hope! You will suffer for that!" "Give it your best shot!" Ultimate Blight's fury ignites and he kills his former friend before leaving the dimension. New Bellwood, 2031. An slightly aged Clancy is standing on a giant Water Beetle. Ben 10,000 is standing by the water side and looks him. "Really, Clancy? Can't we get over this?" "You will pay for what you have done!" "Come on, that was years ago but if you insist." He presses the Ultimatrix and goes for Ultimate Ben. Using the power of Ultimate Big Chill, he touches the surface of the water and freezes it. The beetle tries to adopt those new circumstances. He walks over the frozen lake but tapped in the power of Benubis and fires a big energy blast to the water beetle. As the ice shatter underneath the beetle and sends him flying high, before crashing down on the frozen lake. Clancy escaped that fate by flying away before he crashes. Ben freezes him in the ice by using Big Chill powers. "Are you done yet?" "Ben, we have a serious problem. HE has returned!" "No! Anyone but HIM." Clancy doesn't seems to get it. "Wait, who's 'him'?" A huge green wormhole appears in the sky and grabs Clancy. Ultimate Blight's fist is choking Clancy as he levitates above the frozen lake, looking at Ben. "Long time, no see, Ben!" "Nearly not long enough, Blight!" "Ultimate Blight! Details, boy, details! But let's skip the introductions. Tell me, how long is this punk around?" "What do you want, Blight!" "You know him for about 3 decades and he still lives? It's so much easier to kill him. But let me give this one for free." "Don't do it!" "Too late!" He turns Clancy to ashes and he's gone in the wind. Alan appears behind Ben. "You know what to do. You know what must be done. Go, I'll stop him." Ben tries to argue but Alan has put on his power suit and grabbed Blight. "There's no other way, do it. I'll be fine." He flies through the atmosphere with Blight and lands on the moon. "Let me guess, I should be impressed now? Fighting a man who needs a suit to use his power when there's no oxygen." Back in New Bellwood, Ben has go to the Ultimatrix Tower to Cooper. "We need back up, bring my younger self to here. Locate him and bring him here. If I remember correctly, he should be found in the universe of my military counterpart. The year 2012." "Sure, do you think Alan can handle Blight?" "I hope he survives!" On the moon Alan is fighting against Blight and with powersuit he's able to use his fire abilities. He hits Blight and smashes him to the ground. He picks him up and slams him against a crater. Jumps at him creating a huge fireball which ignites certain dust. The smoke created by this covers Blight. From the smoke and green hand appears and grabs his leg. He starts tossing him around, slamming against the surface of the moon while taunting him. "You really fought you were able to beat me. That you were even a match for me. In both cases, you were wrong." He kicks in flank and by the lesser gravitation, he flies quite far. "Actually, I like your decision to fight here. No casualties but I'll make that when we are back on the Earth. Now, I think of it. Only I shall return." He grabs Alan and kicks him hard. He blasts him to the ground and jumps at him. Alan tries to use his heat abilities but Ultimate Blight uses his firebreath to counter it. He places one of his feet on the chest of Alan. "Did you ever thought that it would end like this. One day, you're a celebrated hero. The next, you're dying on the moon, wondering how it ever got so far." "Go to hell!" "I'll see there." He creates a huge nuclear explosion, an explosion that could be clearly seen on Earth. "What was that!" Ben and his older counterpart looks at the sky as they see a huge green flash on the place where the moon normally is. "Alan!" Ultimate Blight appears before them and laughs. "You've evacuated the city? Party Pooper!" He uses an attack known as nuclear fist to knock him out of his way. That he sees the younger Ben. He smiles and mocks Ben 10,000:"And you brought yourself a little sidekick. Can't blame you. Now Alan is gone." "You will pay for that." "You said that too when I killed Sunny, Antonio, Hotstreak, Ultra-Humanite, Darkstar... Do I have to continue? The point is you already made me pay dearly and now it's time to even the score." "You forgot Kenny Tennyson!" Ultimate Ben charges at Blight and tries to grab him. Instead Blight counters and grabs his hands. Trying to kill him using radiation. Ben is unaffected by his attempt as he's using Containment's power to protect himself. The Ben from the past turns into NRG and tries to fire at him but Ultimate Blight shields himself by a simple wave of his hand. "I can't remember killing Kenny, but it were so many over the years. But where are my manners. Hello, little Ben and goodbye." He fires at huge green beam which Ben can evade by turning in Teleportape and disappear. The cars behind him in the street are molten by the ray. "You should be surprised how much you can learn from young sidekicks." Ben re-appears as Four Arms and charges at Blight but he grabs his and throws him against a giant statue. Next, he grabs his real nemesis and throws him against a the same statue, which was build in honour of him and Kurt. "Cute statue, let us see how it resists against nuclear energy. Ben 10,000 reacts by punching Ben out the way before the statue disappears in a huge explosion. "Ben!" "Time for you to die!" Ultimate Ben appears from the smoke and taps the powers of Clockwork as Ben vanishes. As Ben using the time rays at Blight, Ultimate Blight reacts by using his nuclear blast. "You will fail! It takes millennia to age these rays, let alone to destroy it. To hit me!" "I was not aiming on defeating you with is, I was planning on defeating you with him!" Ben appears behind him as Astrodactyl. He re-enters the atmosphere with a speed of Mach 5 and grabs Blight. Blight is surprised as the ground under him shatters the impact, him ending up the sewers. He jumps from it and lifts his hands. "After years of training, I have master an unique trick! I've created STORMS!" Creating a green nuclear Tornado, he levels half the city with it. Further damage is prevented when Ultimate Ben creates a portal, using The Omen's abilities and sending the Tornado to a complete other place where it can do no harm. By the effort it has caused to create the storm, Ultimate Blight fell on one knee. He stands up and grabs Ultimate Ben. "It's time to go, now! Time to die!" "You said that before. And you ain't looking so good." Ultimate Blight screams angered by this, shattering the street and dusting all windows. Ben saves his future self by using XLR8. Blight's fury consumes him know and starts destroying everything. Ultimate Ben uses the power of El Niño to throw Blight against a fence on the end of the street and is shackled to it by the younger Ben by the use of mana. "How did I do that?" "To change the future, you have to change the past. Goodbye Ben Tennyson." He frees himself. He aims at Ben but is interfered by Ultimate Ben as Four Arms. Blight uses an explosive rage to knocks him out the way and to redo his attack. He walks towards Ben, creating a scimitar of nuclear energy. "Time for you to go!" "Don't do it, Ben!" Ben 10,000 tries to convince Blight in calling of his attack without any luck."It's Blight!" He fires Ben 10,000 and hurts him badly. But he suddenly collapses, falling on his back. The flames around his translucent skull have disappeared. "What did happen?" A spaceship appears and Cooper jumps out the ship. "Sorry, I'm so late. I have to retrieve Alan from the moon first. His state is critical but we believe he will make it. Something we can't say of Blight." "What do you mean?" "He died, Ben. When you attacked him with Atomix, years ago, you transformed him in Blight. One of the results were his powers. But this came with a nasty side-effect. His powers were consuming him, it was killing him for almost 20 years. He prolongs his life by absorbing energy, but he couldn't stop the process. And now, he died as his illness was developed too far and he used up all his remaining energy, the energy he needed to brake the disease of developing further. There was nothing you could do to save him. He killed himself when he got enraged." "But we caused this! We fought him, enraged him!" "No, he was already terminal. He would die in a few days. That's why he returned, he was hoping on one final shot." Later that night. "I'll believe I've have to go. But first I have to ask you a favor. A couple of weeks ago, I lost The Omen while fighting Orochi. Can you..." "Sure!" Ben re-unlocks The Omen and turns in the Omen himself. "One more thing before I sent you. Don't be mad at me when you got there. There are many things changed in 20 years and a few happened short after your return." Ben steps in the wormhole and disappears. "Goodbye Ben, and tell Seth, I said hello!" Aliens Used *Astrodactyl (Used by Ben / First Appearance) Astrodactyl (Alien Alliance).png|'Astrodactyl Atomix by illuminate01-d2begvr.jpg|'Atomix' Benubis.jpg|'Benubis' Containment.jpg|'Containment' El Nino (Alien Alliance).png|'El Niño' Fourarms ua.png|'Four Arms' Nrg by illuminate01-d2w8b6w.jpg|'NRG' Teleportape.jpg|'Teleportape' OMEN.png|'The Omen' Ben10kxlr8.png|'XLR8' *Atomix (Used by Ben / Flashback) *Benubis (Used by Ultimate Ben) *Containment (Used by Ultimate Ben) *El Niño (Used by Ultimate Ben) *Four Arms (Used by Ultimate Ben) *NRG (Used by Ben) *Teleportape (Used by Ben) *The Omen (Used by Ben) *XLR8 (Used by Ben) Characters *Alan *Ben 10,000 *Ben Tennyson *Cooper 10,000 (First Appearance / Deceased) *Cooper Villains *Clancy (Deceased) 250px-Clancy.png|'Clancy' Ultimate Blight.png|'Ultimate Blight' Giant_Water_Beetle.jpg|'Giant Water Beetle' *Giant Water Beetle *Ultimate Blight (Deceased) Trivia *This episode reveals the true nature of Blight's powers and the hatred he feels for Ben. *Credits of Astrodactyl goes to Darksilvania from DeviantArt. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance